


Just Ask

by thewritescroll



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I think?, Its not bad though at all, M/M, Slight mentions of dirty thoughts?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritescroll/pseuds/thewritescroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trying to convince my friends I’m a sex god so could you please give me your number also you’re really cute AU”<br/>Just a short little drabble I wrote today, sorry its so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

“Ray, I know you think you’re hot shit, but there is no way you could get a random person’s number.” Michael said shaking his head.  
“You underestimate the power of my seduction.” Ray replied, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.  
“And you underestimate how much of a huge nerd you are.” Gavin shot back. The three men were walking down a main street in town together arguing about which one of them was the biggest ‘sex god’ of the group. They somehow came upon the ‘agreement’ that Michael was more likely to offend someone than seduce them and that Gavin, even with the help of his accent, would probably injure himself and whomever he was trying to talk to.  
So that left Ray.  
The group rounded a corner and came upon a stream of people leaving some pretentious café that probably sold fifteen-dollar coffees.  
“Twenty dollars says that you can’t go in there and leave with a coffee and the baristas number.” Michael said inclining his head in the direction of the coffee shop.  
“Done.” Ray replied. “I’ll see you assholes in a few minutes, get your wallets ready.”  
He turned away from the pair and walked into the café. The line for drinks was much shorter than he expected. Ray glanced at the menu, settling for the simplest sounding thing on the list, at least he could probably pronounce this one.  
He looked over his shoulder to see Michael and Gavin on the other side of the window giggling like teenagers. Michael was merely waving a twenty at him and Gavin was pointing somewhere inside the coffee shop, laughter in his eyes. Ray looked in the direction Gavin was pointing. All that was over there was the register and the barista…  
Oh shit.  
Standing behind the register was the barista, but they were not who Ray was expecting. Instead of some hipster girl that Ray was thinking he could chat up, there was an extremely handsome man. His sandy hair fell into his bright blue eyes as he wrote down orders, and he ran a hand through his hair to keep it out of the way. And those arm muscles. Ray could just imagine what things those arms could do…  
“Um, excuse me sir?” A deep voice said from in front of him. Ray shook his head, excusing his thoughts quickly. He focused on the barista in front of him and tried not to freak out. He had no idea what to say. What if he really blew it with this guy? He was so attractive.  
“What can I get you today?”  
Ray walked up to the counter and placed his order, face flushing the whole time.  
“Anything else I can get you today?” the barista asked politely.  
Ray rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Well… Ryan.” He said, reading his nametag. “I actually have kind of a strange request. But it’s totally okay if you say no, like no pressure or anything…” He trailed off, unsure of himself.  
“Go on.” Ryan replied leaning on the counter and quirking an eyebrow.  
“So I made a stupid bet with my friends that I can get anyone’s number if I wanted to so they dared me to get the number of the barista here… Except I had no idea that it would be you, and I feel awkward now because I’m not good with talking to people I think are cute, but could you please just write a number on the cup or something so they think I ‘seduced’ you?” He rambled out, looking anywhere but the other mans face.  
“Oh, uh… You think I’m cute?” Came the barista’s flustered reply.  
Oh fuck. “I’m not gonna lie here man, yea you’re pretty hot.”  
“Oh well… Umm thank you.” Ryan started fumbling in his pockets for something, “I definitely think I can do that for you. Just give me a moment. ” He shot Ray a wink over the counter, and grabbed his drink from the coffee machine beside him.  
“What’s your name?” Ryan asked, Sharpie starting to scribble on the coffee cup.  
“Ray.” He replied, giddy. Even if this guy gave him a fake number at least he would get some of Michael and Gavin’s money.  
“Ray…” The barista repeated, still writing on the cup. “Here you go. Don’t read it until you’re outside though.”  
Ray reached over and took the coffee from him, fingers lingering a few moments too long. “Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?” He started reaching for his wallet.  
“On the house for you, cutie.” Ryan said with a smirk. “Have a nice day.”  
“T-thank you. You too.” Ray stuttered backing out of the café.  
When he left the store, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. After quickly reading the note, Ray turned around and walked over to his friends.  
They were standing just off to the side of the entrance to the café, almost crying through their laughter.  
“Dude, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in forever!” Michael said, wiping his eyes. “Your face when you saw it was a guy was priceless. I wish I was filming that.”  
“Well I wish I could picture your faces the moment I tell you guys that I actually scored his number.” Ray grinned, turning his cup to face them.  
Gavin made some weird squawking sound, while Michael just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
“That’s absolute bollocks! How did you even get that? You don’t even find guys attractive!” Gavin said.  
Ray just shrugged in reply. “Nah but he was cute, don’t deny it. Also you owe me twenty bucks now, no getting out of it.” He motioned for them to pay up.  
After a bit of grumbling and some more unbelief, the guys were walking down the street again. Gavin and Michael were in an argument about some dumb question Gavin came up with, but Ray wasn’t paying attention to them. He was too busy smiling down at his coffee. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to put his “seduction’ skills to work again.  
Dear Ray, If you were serious about what you thought of me, give me a call tonight. I get off at 5 ;) <3 Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr here: startingwithayang.tumblr.com and thewritescroll.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is really appreciated guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
